Wanda Maximoff (Earth-11052)
| Relatives = Magneto (father) Quicksilver (brother) | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Mystique's house | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = None | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Cydne Clark; Steve Granat | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 2 15 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Wanda Maximoff was committed to an institution by her father Magneto when she was just a child due to his inability to take care of her. Wanda harbored a homicidal hatred for him. He claimed it was necessary because of her uncontrollable, dangerous powers. Freed from the institution by Mystique, she joined the Brotherhood in return. Wanda was more interested in revenge against her father than in fighting for the Brotherhood's cause. During the days after, she trained with Agatha Harkness and gained control of her powers, which she demonstrated to great effect against the X-Men, handing them their first real loss to the Brotherhood. Wanda then teamed up with the X-Men for the Day of Reckoning, nearly killing Magneto with a falling Sentinel. She failed, and nearly fell to her death, but was saved by Nightcrawler. Following this, she and Toad (who'd developed a crush on her) confirmed Magneto's survival. After the Brotherhood (sans the traitorous Quicksilver) returned home, Wanda left them to search for Magneto, even going to Caliban of the Morlocks for help. She failed to locate him until returning to her teammates, when she found her brother in charge. Wanda managed to find her father, but Magneto used his latest recruit Mastermind to rewrite her memories, removing her hatred of him and causing her to forget having been committed. Toad and Nightcrawler rescued her from Magneto's base, and she returned to the Brotherhood. When Magneto was "killed" by Apocalypse, Wanda took the news quite hard and blamed the X-Men for not helping her father. After learning that he was in fact alive, having become one of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen, she joined Shadowcat's team in Mexico to confront her father and destroy one of Apocalypse's Pyramids, and was soon joined by the rest of the Brotherhood. After the battle's end, she returned to the Brotherhood once more. In the future as seen by Charles Xavier while he was under Apocalypse's control, Wanda, along with Avalanche, Toad, Blob, Quicksilver and Pyro, had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as a member of Freedom Force. | Powers = Wanda's powers allow her to "Hex" anyone/anything in her path. The "Hex" causes everything to turn against her enemy/foe like bad luck, and more, even causing things to explode. Wanda also seems to be able summon up telekinesis and more in her favor. She has also shown an ability to paralyze another mutant's powers or cause them to go out of their control. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Voiced by the Kelly Sheridan. | Trivia = * Wanda seems to be on good terms with Nightcrawler. }} es:Wanda Maximoff (Tierra-11052) fr:Wanda Maximoff (Terre-11052) Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Magnus Family Category:Maximoff Family